


Good Clean Fun

by fiirewalkwithme



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Basketball, Kogan - Freeform, M/M, Shower Sex, Sweat, logan x kendall, logan/kendall, logie, shower, top!Logan, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiirewalkwithme/pseuds/fiirewalkwithme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a sweaty game of basketball, Logan and Kendall find a great way to cool off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Clean Fun

Logan and Kendall were dripping with sweat as they walked back into the hotel room. The two boys grinned when they found themselves alone.

"That was fun, Logie." Kendall said as he tossed the basketball aside and wrapped an arm around Logan, kissing him. Logan blushed a little and kissed him back.

"Yeah, it was." Logan nodded. "I think I ought to take a shower, I stink" he made a face after smelling himself.

Kendal smirked at that. "Can I join you? Nobody will be home for awhile you know." He said, waggling his thick eyebrows at his brunette boyfriend.

Logan smiled a little, but looked unsure.

"C'mon, it'll be fun, babe. It's been days since I saw your sweet ass." He said as he pressed close to Logan, giving the boy's ass a squeeze. Logan let out a little yelp.

Logan smiled and squeezed back. "Okay, babe." He said and stripped out of his shirt. He tossed it at Kendall as he ran for the bathroom. Kendal chuckled and chased after him into the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Kendall took off his shirt and helped Logan out of his shorts. Once they were both naked, Kendall pulled Logan close, and kissed him deeply. Logan let out a moan as he kissed back. Logan broke off the kiss and turned the water on.

Kendall pulled Logan into the shower and kissed him again under the stream of hot water. Logan moaned into the kiss. He pulled back and kissed Kendall's neck, pushing him gently against the shower wall.

Kendall moaned at the attention Logan gave him. Logan moved from Kendall's neck to his chest. Logan used his tongue to tease Kendall's left nipple. Logan kissed Kendall's body down past his happy trail. Logan bent to his knees and gave Kendall's cock a jerk.

"Ah Logan..." Kendall moaned.

Logan gave it another jerk before wrapping his mouth around it. The brunette slid his hands up Kendall's legs until they rested on his butt. He squeezed both cheeks as he sucked Kendall's cock.

Kendall gasped. "Fuck..."

Logan kept going. He slipped a finger through Kendall's ass crack, teasing him. It caused Kendall to spasm. Logan never faltered as he continued to work.

"Ah man...I am gonna cum..." Kendall groaned. A few long sucks on Logan's part and his boyfriend shot a huge load in his mouth. With the contents swallowed, Logan stood up and kissed Kendall.

Kendall reached down and gave Logan's cock a couple strokes. "I want you to fuck me." He growled a little.

Logan whimpered at Kendall's hand on his cock. "Mmm, okay." Logan worked his cock a few more times, using the water and suds as lube. He fingered Kendall's ass a few times, prepping him before he slowly pushed deep into Kendall's ass.

"Fuck, Logie..." He groaned as he was entered.

Water ran down both boys as Logan pushed in and out of Kendall. "Mmm...you're so fucking tight, Kendall..." Logan groaned.

Kendall braced himself against the shower wall. "Maybe we should do this more often then." He said as he glanced back at Logan.

Logan groaned as he kept going. "Mmm..I'd love that." Logan grunted. He leaned in and kissed the back of Kendall's neck.

Kendall sighed at the feel of Logan's mouth on his neck. Logan kept pumping into Kendall's tight ass. "Ah, fuck, man...I am gonna cum!" He gasped.

Kendall let out a low growl. "Do it." He groaned.

Logan gasped as he came long and hard into Kendall's ass. "Man...that was hot." He smiled and patted his friend's ass. Logan pulled out and Kendall turned around to kiss Logan, pulling him close.


End file.
